


Sur un air de jazz

by lilibel



Series: Variations galactiques [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Post Season 4, frenchdrabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/pseuds/lilibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose est de retour dans son univers propre et se fond dans la masse qu'est New-York. Loki quand à lui est en liberté surveillée.<br/>Et puis un soir, dans un club de jazz ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur un air de jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le thème Jazz de frenchdrabble

_My funny valentine  
Sweet comic valentine  
You make me smile with my heart_

Rose avait des frissons qui se glissaient de haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'était aventurée dans ce petit bar du Lower Manhattan, à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où passer sa soirée. A l'entrée on affichait une soirée jazz et les voix qui se succédèrent au micro réussirent à la mettre à l'aise. Détendue, elle accepta même une ou deux invitations à glisser langoureusement sur la piste qui s'était crée entre les tables. Les voix féminines ou masculines qui avait précédées ne l'avait pas préparé à celle qui était en train de s'élever de la scène. Les autres voix étaient terre à terre et celle-ci, celle-ci semblait sortie d'une galaxie voisine. L'homme qui avait choisi les rhytmes envoûtants de Chet Baker était grand, élancé et avait une couronne de cheveux noir corbeau qui s'arrêtait juste au niveau de ses épaules. Il y avait quelque chose de magnétique dans son regard, dans le sourire qu'il affichait le temps d'une note, et dans le jeu que ses doigts, longs et fins comme leur propriétaire, jouaient avec le micro.

La chanson se finit et l'homme salua, avant de reprendre une chanson de Nina Simone. Rose se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il y avait quelque chose de trop diffèrend dans le son de cette voix, quelque chose de primal et d'ancien et elle avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Mais pas dans une salle comble et illuminée seulement par des bougies et des lampes à abat-jours.

La pièce était vide et après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans un box, Rose se tourna vers le miroir. Le Badwolf sourit et le miroir devint sans tain, laissant une vue imprenable sur la scène. L'homme était toujours en train de chanter mais au lieu de son costume de soirée, de la chemise blanche tranchant avec le noir du pantalon, se trouvait un être au casque cornu et au manteau imposant. Cet homme qui n'était pas un homme rendait le loup toute chose et Rose du mettre toute sa volonté pour que le Badwolf revienne au fond de son terrier et laisse l'humaine seule, face au miroir désormais réfléchissant.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle, Loki l'Asgardien descendait de scène pour rejoindre le bar où elle le vit commander un whisky. Quittant sa table, elle se glissa sur le tabouret haut au coté du dieu nordique et fit signe au serveur qu'elle prendrait la même chose. Puis tendit la main à son voisin de bar.

Les peaux se touchèrent, les regards se croisèrent et ils surent qu'ils ne passeraient pas la nuit seuls.


End file.
